


Приятного аппетита

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Jack Being an Idiot, M/M, Nisha being done with it all, Pining, Rhys being oblivious, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: — Безнадёжный тупица тут только один, — объявила Ниша. — Джек, когда тебе кто-то нравится, ты теряешь последние остатки мозгов, как ты сам до сих пор до этого не додумался?
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Nisha (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, тексты низкого рейтинга от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Приятного аппетита

— Ну и где он? — поинтересовалась Ниша, едва Джек появился на пороге кабинета. Своего, между прочим, кабинета.

Спрашивать, что Ниша делает в его кабинете, в его кресле, закинув ноги на его стол, он не стал — зная Нишу, вопрос бы получился риторическим. Поэтому он приветственно раскинул руки в стороны и широко ухмыльнулся.

— Ниша! Какой приятный сюрприз!

Несмотря на то, что вопрос он так и не задал, она всё равно смерила его уничижительным взглядом, словно услышала что-то невероятно идиотское. Это была единственная женщина во всей галактике, которой Джек мог бы простить подобный взгляд, и она это прекрасно знала — и беззастенчиво этим пользовалась. 

Джек вздохнул и опустил руки.

— Кто «он»? — наконец спросил он, признавая поражение.

— Ну, знаешь, — Ниша высоко вскинула брови, — тот, о ком ты мне все уши прожужжал в последние пару месяцев.

— Хочешь сказать, мой…

— Ещё одно слово, и того, что ты сейчас собирался сказать, у тебя не останется, — будничным тоном предупредила Ниша, поигрывая револьвером, и Джек прикусил язык, проглатывая пошлую ухмылку. В исполнении Ниши это была даже не угроза — просто констатация факта.

— Как грубо, — оскорблённо фыркнул он и подошёл к столу, падая в кресло для посетителей. Он постарался сделать вид, что в кресле удобнее в жизни не сидел — или хотя бы не слишком показывать, что на самом деле всё было с точностью до наоборот; в конце концов, единственной причиной, по которой в его кабинете вообще были кресла для посетителей, было то, что каждый, кто в них оказывался, предпочёл бы постоять. — Ты что, пришла только затем, чтобы поупражняться в остроумии? Я даже не помню, когда ты последний раз поднималась на Гелиос — но я почти уверен, что в прошлый раз предлог был гораздо более приятный, — и он поиграл бровями, слегка подаваясь вперёд.

Нишу это не впечатлило. Она лишь вскинула бровь и демонстративно посмотрела на свой коммуникатор.

— Я пришла потому, что ты уже почти год не приглашал меня на секс, — прямо сказала она и метнула яростный взгляд, стоило Джеку открыть рот, чтобы прокомментировать её слова. — Даже не начинай. Если бы мне от тебя секс был нужен, я бы сейчас уже одевалась и собиралась обратно в Линчвуд.

— А вот сейчас обидно было, — хмуро заметил Джек, и Ниша хищно оскалилась, довольная шуткой. 

(Это определённо была шутка.)

— Я здесь, — она помахала коммуникатором в воздухе, — вот поэтому. 

— У тебя сломался коммуникатор? Или решила наконец приобрести модель поновее? Могу подобрать тебе с фиолетовым корпусом, — щедро предложил Джек и попытался раскинуться в кресле поудобнее. Стало ещё хуже.

— «Ниша,» — вместо ответа громко зачитала Ниша, демонстративно глядя только в экран. — «Клянусь, если он ещё раз придёт в офис в этом идиотском галстуке, я за себя не отвечаю».

Джек замер.

Ниша выразительно посмотрела на него поверх коммуникатора, покрутилась на кресле и прочистила горло, открывая следующее сообщение.

— «Если тебе ещё нужны идеи для новых законов в Линчвуде, предлагаю запретить узкие брюки». «Или запретить тех, кто носит узкие брюки».

— Всё ещё считаю это хорошей идеей, — пробормотал Джек, насупившись. — Ты не видела эти брюки, Ниша, это просто издевательство какое-то!

— Вот поэтому, — Ниша прищурилась и хитро улыбнулась уголком рта, — я и здесь. Ну так что? Где он? Хочу своими глазами увидеть парня, спровоцировавшего у тебя преждевременный кризис среднего возраста. 

— У меня нет кризиса среднего возраста, — машинально огрызнулся Джек, но Ниша лишь отмахнулась.

— Джек, я тебя не первый день знаю. Когда тебя кто-то настолько бесит, ты даже не задумываешься перед тем, как отправить его в шлюз. А ты меня уже полгода донимаешь регулярным нытьем без какой-либо конкретики — и мне уже просто стало любопытно.

— Никакой конкретики нет, — шумно вздохнул Джек и провёл ладонями по лицу, вероятно, впервые в жизни остро сожалея о чём-то, что он сделал. В данном случае — о том, что когда-то решил, будто поддерживать с Нишей дружеские отношения будет хорошей идеей.

Лучше бы остановился только на сексе.

Ниша пристально на него посмотрела и медленно подняла коммуникатор обратно к глазам.

— «Эта идиотская причёска сводит меня с ума, как можно тратить столько времени на укладку? Он с шести утра в офисе, и всегда с этой идеальной причёской, я бы удавил его, если бы он не делал такой хороший кофе».

Она читала нарочито медленно, растягивая слова, но при этом без интонаций — по-видимому, передразнивать Джека она считала ниже своего достоинства; Джек бы оскорбился, но пока был слишком занят попытками прожечь дыру в коммуникаторе, предательски сохранившем все его сообщения.

Конечно, он мог бы выстрелить и выбить его у Ниши из рук, но затевать перестрелку рядом с этой женщиной было чревато последствиями, к которым он был не готов. 

— Пожалуй, я пропущу следующие пятьдесят сообщений, в которых ты восхищаешься его… кофейными навыками, — Ниша сморщила нос. — Это просто жалко. Но в целом картину ты понял. Итак?

Джек запрокинул голову и с преувеличенным интересом принялся изучать потолок. Это было одно из немногих мест в его кабинете, не замаранных кровью — конечно, на других поверхностях стараниями клининговой компании тоже следов не оставалось, но по крайней мере он знал, что там они когда-то были. А на потолке — нет. Досадное упущение, которое стоило бы исправить в ближайшее время.

— Я никуда не спешу, — сладко сказала Ниша. — Чем дольше в Линчвуде будут праздновать моё отсутствие, тем больше у меня будет работы по возвращению, так что я планирую задержаться подольше. 

Джек вздохнул, покосился на дверь, раздражённо потер виски и поднялся (постаравшись скрыть облегчение), чтобы взять бутылку виски и пару стаканов из потайного бара в стене.

— Не представляю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — буркнул он, наливая до краев и присаживаясь на край стола. После кресла для посетителей стол показался ему неприлично удобным для предмета, на котором даже не предполагалось сидеть. — Парень меня бесит до зубовного скрежета, но личный ассистент из него что надо, — он скорчил кислую гримасу. — Такие на дороге не валяются. Если я его пристрелю, то мне останется только застрелиться самому, потому что после него я не вынесу тупости всех остальных.

— Ого, — Ниша округлила глаза. — Не думала, что всё настолько серьёзно.

— Ты поняла, что я имею в виду, — Джек опрокинул в себя половину стакана, поморщился и подумал, что надо бы написать Рису, чтобы захватил что-нибудь на ланч на обратном пути после совещания в финансовом секторе. Помрачнел ещё больше и опрокинул в себя вторую половину.

Ниша широко ухмыльнулась.

— Ты даже со мной не был настолько жалок, — она постучала ногтем по экрану коммуникатора. — Давай, выкладывай всё, хватит ломаться, уже поздно. Если бы ты не хотел говорить о мальчиках, мне бы не пришлось выламывать отсюда динамик, — и она снова потрясла коммуникатором, демонстрируя перетянутую изолентой часть, где должен был располагаться выход динамика.

— Можно было просто отключить уведомления.

— Я пыталась, ты включал их обратно.

— Справедливо, — нехотя согласился Джек и налил себе ещё виски. — В моё оправдание, писать, когда ты не читаешь мои сообщения, не было смысла. И у тебя не стояло никакой защиты от взлома. Ты просто-таки напрашивалась на то, чтобы я получил к твоему коммуникатору удалённый доступ. Кстати, я поставил тебе файервол, не благодари.

— Тянешь время.

— Разве? Я думал, ты никуда не спешишь.

— Что с тобой происходит, Джек? — Ниша раздражённо закатила глаза, наконец отбросила в сторону искалеченный коммуникатор и залпом опрокинула весь свой стакан, после чего выхватила у Джека бутылку и плеснула ещё. — Ты что, в отрицание решил уйти на старости лет? Включил режим «я не по мальчикам»? Тим будет безутешен, если узнает.

— Я достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы меня не беспокоила гендерная идентификация тех, с кем я сплю, — отрезал Джек и сдавил руками виски, медленно выдыхая. — И я не просил о сеансе психотерапии, Ниш. Я уже всё сказал — если я не буду как-то выпускать пар, я его к чёрту пристрелю, а этого, боюсь, я не смогу себе простить — чисто из профессиональных соображений! Не надо на меня так смотреть. И я не старый, — запоздало обиделся он, чуть подумав. — Сама сказала, мне даже до кризиса средних лет рано.

— Я передумала, тебе уже поздно, — хмыкнула Ниша. — Значит, всё-таки отрицание? 

Джек метнул в её сторону гневный взгляд. Не подействовало.

Он вздохнул.

— Я просто не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор его не трахнул, — продолжила Ниша. — Убивать ты его не хочешь, а значит, единственная причина, по которой он тебя так бесит…

— Я пытался!

Ниша медленно моргнула. Так же медленно склонила голову набок.

— То есть… он тебя отшил?

— Он даже не понял, — прошипел Джек, низко наклоняясь над столом. Будь на месте Ниши кто другой, схватил бы за грудки, чтобы доходчиво донести свою мысль, но с ней не рискнул — такой жест между ними был хорош разве что в качестве прелюдии, о которой сейчас и речи не шло. — Я же сказал, он безнадёжный тупица, и меня бесит, что он не понимает подкатов!

В кабинете повисла тишина. 

Для полноты картины, пожалуй, не хватало лишь обнаружить, что всё это время предмет обсуждения стоял перед столом и слышал всё, о чём они говорили, но, к счастью или к сожалению, Рис прочно застрял на совещании, которое старательно конспектировал для Джека, и его тут не было.

К сожалению, потому что, возможно, услышь он, чего всё это время пытался добиться от него Джек, жизнь Джека стала бы гораздо проще (и приятнее).

К счастью, потому что Джек опасался, что даже сказанное прямым текстом Рис не поймёт. Или поймёт не так. Или, что вероятнее всего, зациклится на словах «безнадёжный тупица» и «бесит», до такой степени, что забудет всё, что было сказано перед ними, и не услышит ничего, что было сказано после. 

Но к счастью — на это раз определённо к счастью — оба этих сценария были чисто гипотетическими, и совсем в комедию положений их разговор пока ещё не превратился.

Ниша глубоко вздохнула и ущипнула себя за переносицу, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

— Я только уточню на всякий случай, — медленно сказала она, — потому что боюсь, что и так знаю ответ. Ты к нему подкатывал так же, как в сообщениях?

Джек непонимающе нахмурился, и она закатила глаза.

— Ну, знаешь, рассказывал ему о том, как тебя бесят его брюки, его причёска, его галстук, его застёгнутая рубашка, его расстёгнутая рубашка, его татуировки…

Джек открыл рот, чтобы перебить её и грубо возразить, потому что, разумеется, он не был бы Красавчиком Джеком, если бы не знал, как подкатывать к другим людям. Он прекрасно знал, как это работает. И прекрасно знал, что надо говорить.

Ниша выжидающе замолчала, так и не дождавшись от него возражений. 

Джек закрыл рот. Снова открыл. Подумал и медленно закрыл ещё раз, глубоко нахмурившись и пытаясь припомнить, как именно он пытался всё это время дать Рису понять, что не отказался бы перевести их сугубо профессиональные отношения в горизонтальную плоскость и дать всем его друзьям прекрасный повод считать, что на место личного ассистента самого Красавчика Джека он попал через постель.

Ниша спрятала лицо в ладонях и глухо простонала.

— Безнадёжный тупица тут только один, — объявила она. — Джек, когда тебе кто-то нравится, ты теряешь последние остатки мозгов, как ты сам до сих пор до этого не додумался? Ты нёс полную ахинею, когда думал, что ухаживаешь за мной, а о том, как ты пытался соблазнить Тима, я вообще молчу — ты в курсе, что он собирался бежать в другую звездную систему, потому что думал, что ты хочешь его убить и возможно съесть?

Джек обдумал её слова. Отдал должное воображению Тима. Насупился.

— Рис мне не «нравится», я просто…

— Если бы ты «просто», — передразнила Ниша, — ты бы «просто» уже нагнул его над столом без лишних слов и унижений. И не выносил бы мне мозг. Знаешь что? Я передумала, — она резко поднялась с кресла, прихватив с собой начатую бутылку виски. — Пойду обломаю праздник в Линчвуде пораньше. Я не думала, что тут всё настолько запущено. Над тобой даже издеваться не интересно, это просто жалко.

— Я тебя и не приглашал, — огрызнулся Джек. — Если бы я хотел, чтобы меня полчаса осыпали оскорблениями, я бы позвонил искателям хранилища. 

Ниша показала ему средний палец, на ходу делая долгий глоток прямо из бутылки.

— Просто пригласи его на свидание, — сказала она уже на пороге, обернувшись через плечо. — Возьми его за его идиотский галстук, отведи в какой-нибудь отвратительно роскошный ресторан, усади перед собой и скажи — «Кстати, это свидание». И постарайся хотя бы пять минут не говорить о том, как он тебя бесит. Можешь поговорить с ним о кофе, но на твоем месте я бы оставила это хотя бы на второе свидание, а то, боюсь, ты случайно в конце сделаешь предложение, а на первом это как-то… — и она неопределённо поводила в воздухе рукой, скорчив гримасу. 

Именно в этот момент дверь перед ней отъехала в сторону. Рис, оказавшийся с другой стороны и никак не ожидавший нос к носу столкнуться с кем-то ещё, удивлённо отпрянул; Ниша даже не вздрогнула и только окинула его заинтересованным взглядом.

— Славный галстук, — сказала она, бесцеремонно потянув за него Риса на себя, а затем ухмыльнулась и ещё более бесцеремонно расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке и растрепала тщательно уложенные волосы. — Приятного аппетита, — добавила она, вновь оглянувшись на Джека и хищно усмехнувшись, прежде чем обойти обомлевшего Риса и на прощание шлёпнуть его пониже спины.

Джек почувствовал, как играют желваки на скулах, и лишь огромным усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. 

Рис проводил Нишу ошарашенным взглядом, неуверенно посмотрел на Джека, а затем как ни в чём не бывало пожал плечами, провёл рукой по волосам, тщетно пытаясь восстановить на голове порядок, и пошёл к Джеку.

Что бы ни думала об этом Ниша, но Джек не покривил душой, когда говорил, что Рис чертовски хороший личный ассистент — способность сохранять самообладание в самых неожиданных ситуациях была одним из самых ценных его качеств.

(Правда, бывали случаи, когда он терял самообладание в других неожиданных ситуациях — он мог не моргнув глазом вызвать клининговую компанию при виде трупа в кабинете у Джека, а мог с воплями вскочить на стол, потому что увидел на стене паука — что хоть и сложно было назвать ценным качеством, но определённо добавляло ему какой-то идиотской очаровательности. Или очаровательной идиотичности.)

— Я отправил протокол содержания тебе на почту, — сказал Рис, подходя к его столу и деловито раскладывая на нём документы, которые принес с собой. — Здесь отчёты за прошлый квартал, и ещё мои пометки — некоторые моменты показались мне подозрительными, нужно будет свериться с прошлыми данными… И вот, — он поставил перед Джеком картонный пакет и слабо улыбнулся. — Захватил на всякий случай ланч, подумал, что ты наверняка ещё не ел. Приятного аппетита.

Джек уставился на пакет с ланчем так, словно нашёл там какое-то откровение.

Затем перевёл взгляд на Риса, возвращавшегося к своему столу и на ходу застёгивавшего обратно рубашку, пытаясь при этом не отцепить случайно свой идиотский галстук.

Подумал, что стоит отправить Нише ещё ящик виски.

— Рис, — окликнул он, с наслаждением падая в своё собственное кресло и доставая из пакета сэндвич. — Сегодня в семь вечера в ресторане на верхушке восточной башни.

— Что? — Рис вскинул на него взгляд и слегка нахмурился, одновременно активируя свой ЭХО-глаз. — У тебя нет на это время никаких встреч. 

— Тем лучше, — Джек с наслаждением вгрызся в свой сэндвич. — Не придётся ничего отменять. Забронируй столик на двоих — и не опаздывай.


End file.
